


Hiraeth

by thehelldoievenputhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: Gabe laments about Cas and what Heaven used to be like





	Hiraeth

Inspired by [this](https://www.deviantart.com/art/Sentiment-309075603)

***

Gabriel watched as Castiel left with the Winchesters. Little Castiel had always been his favourite, but looking at him now, he could tell that in the time since he had last seen him, Heaven had not been kind. Gone was the wonder that he had seen in the world and everything around him. He had always been amazed at all that he noticed, nevermind that it was Father who had created it all. But though so much had changed, he was stillclearly Castiel. He had always questioned everything, and refused to be given no response. If that happened, he would go out and find the answer for himself. It was, in fact, how Gabriel had properly met him. Having not been pleased with an answer about angels' wings, he had sought out a better authority on them -- namely, the archangels. He had been so earnest in his asking that Michael and Lucifer -- the poison of the mark not yet having worked its way through his system -- had immediately dropped down to his level and started explaining the intricacies of angel's wings. From that moment on, he had trusted them so implicitly he would have questioned Father's existence had they said so.

The Fall had fractured him.

But now he had the Winchesters to trust.


End file.
